Premier League 2000-01
The 2000–01 FA Premier League (known as the FA Carling Premiership for sponsorship reasons) was the third season running which ended with Manchester United as champions and Arsenal as runners-up. Sir Alex Ferguson became the first manager to win three successive English league titles with the same club. Liverpool, meanwhile, managed a unique cup treble – winning the FA Cup, League Cup and UEFA Cup. They also finished third in the Premier League and qualified for the Champions League; they had not played in the European Cup since the 1985 final at Heysel in which their fans were found responsible for the deaths of 39 spectators, and were given a six-year ban from European competition. Nike replaced Mitre as manufacturer of the official Premier League match ball until the end of 2024-25 season. UEFA Cup places went to Leeds United, Chelsea, Ipswich Town, and Aston Villa, who qualified via the Intertoto Cup. None of the top six clubs in the Premier League had an English manager. The most successful English manager in the 2000–01 Premier League campaign was Peter Reid, whose Sunderland side finished seventh, having spent most of the season challenging for a place in Europe, and briefly occupied second place in the Premier League table. Despite the success achieved by Sir Alex Ferguson and Gérard Houllier, the Manager of the Year Award went to George Burley. The Ipswich Town manager was in charge of a newly promoted side who began the season as relegation favourites and on a limited budget, guided his team to fifth place in the Premier League final table and a place in the UEFA Cup for the first time in almost 20 years. 2000–01 was perhaps the best season yet for newly promoted teams in the Premier League. Charlton Athletic finished ninth, their highest finish since the 1950s. The only newly promoted team to suffer relegation was Manchester City, who in the space of six seasons had now been relegated three times and promoted twice. Relegated in bottom place were Bradford City, whose return to the top division after almost 80 years was over after just two seasons. The next relegation place went to Coventry City, who were finally relegated after 34 successive seasons of top division football, which had brought numerous relegation battles and league finishes no higher than sixth place. Promotion and relegation Start of season Teams promoted from the First Division 1999-00 * Charlton Athletic (Champions) * Manchester City (Runners-up) * Ipswich Town (Playoff winners) End of season Teams relegated to the First Division 2001-02 * Bradford City * Coventry City * Manchester City Stadiums and Locations Personnel and kits (as of 14 May 2001) Managerial changes League table Top goalscorers Overall *Most wins – Manchester United (24) *Fewest wins – Bradford City (5) *Most draws – Aston Villa and Middlesbrough (15) *Fewest draws – Ipswich Town and Leicester City (6) *Most losses – Bradford City (22) *Fewest losses – Manchester United (6) *Most goals scored – Manchester United (79) *Fewest goals scored – Bradford City (30) *Most goals conceded – Bradford City (70) *Fewest goals conceded – Manchester United (31) Awards Monthly awards External links * 2000-01 Premier League Season at RSSSF 2000-01 Category:2000–01 in English football